1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic information display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current information display systems utilizing electronic circuitry are characterized in the typical case by the complexity of their electronics and the attendant high cost. Furthermore, several of the more sophisticated electronic information display systems utilize memory elements whereby entire messages are retained in memory prior to the display thereof on suitable illuminated panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,778 (Herald, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,675 (Firmin), U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,138 (Burgan) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,133 (Hunkins, et al) are all believed to exemplify the complex electronic circuitry which includes memory elements therewithin to provide information displays. Such systems are typically expensive and not affordable by the majority of small businesses which would require some sort of information display arrangement to advertise the existence of goods or wares and prices thereof.
Other display apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,201 (Jones), U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,005 (Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,061 (Marcy), U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,408 (McGuire), U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,187 (Bichell, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,456 (Romero), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,792 (Reed).
These above-cited patents usually utilize a predetermined plurality of illuminating lamps arranged in a matrix array such that the selective energization of predetermined ones of the lamps in response to an electrical signal permits informational content to be visually transmitted to a viewer.
The utility of such visual information display systems for use in stores, restaurants, theaters, or other business establishments where frequent changes of statements of information are needed is apparent. It would be advantageous therefore to provide such an electronic information display system adaptable to frequent alterations of the displayed message. It would be further desirable to provide an electronic control circuit of such simplicity and redundancy as to be affordable by even the smallest business establishment.